Schwäche
by callisto24
Summary: Sam leidet unter den Prüfungen. Dean macht sich Vorwürfe. Spoiler für Season 8


Titel: Schwäche

Autor: callisto24

Fandom: Supernatural

Rating: PG

Genre: H/C

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, kein Geld

Anmerkungen: Geschrieben für de_bingo in LJ, Prompt: Tee

Warnungen: Spoiler für Season 8, vage Vorwegnahme eines Season 9 Details.

Inhalt: Die Prüfungen schwächen Sam, Dean macht sich Sorgen und leidet unter Selbstvorwürfen.

Er sah schlimm aus. Abgemagert, bleich, mit dunklen Schatten unter den Augen. Seine meist aufrechte, manchmal stolze, vielleicht auch sture Haltung - der Ausdruck sollte ihn besser beschreiben - war verschwunden, und nun wirkte Sam, als sei er einen Kopf kleiner als er tatsächlich war. Sein Rücken blieb gebeugt, seine Muskeln verkümmerten. Sein für gewöhnlich kräftig glänzendes Haar wirkte schlaff und stumpf, hatte jeden Schimmer verloren. Aber das Schlimmste von allem war, dass ihm seine Füße nicht zu gehorchen schienen. Jedenfalls nicht so, wie sie es gewohnt waren.

Es war weitaus schlimmer als damals, als Sam den Wachstumsschub gehabt hatte, der ihn von dem kleinen Jungen in einen Riesen verwandelte. Einen mageren, ungelenken Riesen, der nicht wusste, wohin mit seinen Beinen, seinen Armen, den neuen, langen Gliedern. Und der nicht selten über die eigenen Füße stolperte, sich Ellbogen und Kopf anschlug, weil es ihm schwer fiel, die so ungewohnten Entfernungen und Abstände einzuschätzen. Schlecht gelaunt war er gelesen, Schmerzen in Knochen und Gelenken hatten ihn und damit auch Dean mehr als eine schlaflose Nacht gekostet.

Doch war es nie diese Art von Entkräftung gewesen, die Dean jetzt miterlebte, jede Sekunde vor sich sah. Es hatte nie einen Zweifel daran gegeben, nicht für ihn, dass Sam die Phase überwinden und zu dem starken Mann werden würde, der er nun war. Der er gewesen war, verbesserte Dean sich in Gedanken.

Er stand in der Küche des Bunkers und starrte in den Topf mit Wasser, das einfach nicht kochen wollte.

Das war ein anderer Punkt. Sam zeigte keinen Appetit mehr. Sicher, er aß, aber hauptsächlich Dean zuliebe. Und selbst das gelang ihm selten. Er schob Teller oder Schüsseln zur Seite und vergaß sie. Und Dean, der wirklich nie die Absicht gehabt hatte, den Hausmann zu spielen, sah sich dennoch gezwungen, das Geschirr aufzuräumen und sich um die Reste zu kümmern. Der Himmel wusste, dass er alles versucht hatte, nicht nur seine eigenen bevorzugten Speisen.

Sam war immer ein guter Esser gewesen, schon als Kind. Bereits als Baby. Dean erinnerte sich an den weit aufgesperrten Mund, die kugelrunden Augen, die ihm beinahe aus dem Kopf gefallen waren, wenn Dean mit dem Gläschen anrückte. Winzige Ärmchen, die sich in die Luft reckten und begeisterte Laute, wenn Dean mit dem Löffel Flugzeug spielte. Was nie notwendig gewesen war. Sam hätte auch so alles gegessen, was man ihm vorsetzte. Beinahe als habe er geahnt, dass sie genügend andere Probleme hatten. Dass ein wählerisches Baby nicht noch dazuzählen musste.

Dean seufzte und schnupperte an den Kräutern, bevor er sie in das nun brodelnde Wasser warf und den Herd ausstellte. Er verzog den Mund und die Nase. Ein ekelhaftes Gebräu, aber wenn das nicht half, dann wusste er auch nicht mehr weiter. Und Sam besaß einen eigenartigen Geschmack. Wer Salat und Gemüse freiwillig zu sich nahm, der trank vielleicht auch Kräutertee. Dean schauderte. Aber Charlie schwor auf die Mischung und nachdem er in drei Orten, vier Apotheken und zwei Kräuterläden gesucht hatte, plante er, der Sache wenigstens eine Chance einzuräumen.

Was stand auf der Packung? Eine Viertelstunde ziehen lassen, igitt! Dean öffnete den Küchenschrank, griff nach Zucker, zögerte, wählte dann Honig aus. Das war sicher in Sams Sinne, auch wenn die Zeiten des Gesundheitswahns offenkundig vorüber waren. Wenigstens fürs erste, dachte Dean mit leichter Bitterkeit. Jetzt bereute er, sich so häufig über Sam lustig gemacht zu haben. Nicht zuletzt in den Momenten, in denen der sich weigerte, Vitamine zu schlucken, die Dean extra in besagten Apotheken besorgt hatte. Stattdessen rollte er mit den Augen, wie Dean früher, wenn er Sams Vortrag über Ausgewogenheit und Nachhaltigkeit lauschen sollte. Letztendlich hatte Dean auch keineswegs zugehört. Eher auf die Weise reagiert, die Sam sich nun angewöhnt hatte, wenn er einfach abschaltete, geriet Dean an ein Thema von dem er nichts hören wollte.

"Mir geht es gut", murmelte er nur. "Ich brauch das chemische Zeug nicht."

"Das chemische Zeug ist besser als eine Mangelerscheinung", erklärte Dean mit Nachdruck, denn es war nicht so, als habe er sich nicht informiert. "Dir können die Zähne ausfallen und der Bauch anschwellen." Gut, er war nicht wirklich ins Detail gegangen mit seinen Recherchen, aber das war auch nicht notwendig.

Sam starrte ihn lediglich an. "Du spinnst doch", erklärte er dann entschieden und schob Tabletten, frisch gepressten Orangensaft und Weizenkeimbrot mit Frischkäse und den Schnittlauchröllchen, die Dean mühsam fabriziert hatte, zur Seite. Die Tabletten würdigte er keines Blickes mehr. Dean könnte beleidigt sein, wenn nicht - ja, wenn er sich nicht so große Sorgen machte.

Diese verdammten Prüfungen. Sie waren nicht Sams Aufgabe, nie gewesen. Er hätte energischer dafür eintreten müssen, sie selbst zu übernehmen, hätte einen weiteren Höllenhund suchen und einen neuen Anfang starten müssen. Denn so, wie es jetzt war, konnte es nicht weitergehen. Das hielt er nicht durch.

Langsam atmete er aus, starrte auf die Blätter, die sich im dampfenden Teewasser bewegten. Dabei war ihm bereits weitaus mehr gelungen, wenn es darum ging, den Bruder loszulassen, ihm und seiner Entschlossenheit zu vertrauen.

Er hatte Sam in den Käfig springen lassen, obwohl er heute nicht mehr wusste, wie ihm das einst gelungen war. Wahrscheinlich schien, dass er nachgelassen hatte. Er war zu einem innerlichen Schwächling geworden, während Sam zur gleichen Zeit seine äußerlichen Kräfte verlor.

Es klang fast komisch. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Dabei hatte er sich stark gefühlt nach dem Fegefeuer, war der Krieger gewesen, der er immer hatte sein wollen. Aus einer Position seiner Stärke und seiner Selbstgerechtigkeit heraus, hatte er Sam verurteilt, vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit. Dabei - so wie er es jetzt sah - war der schon zu der Zeit angeschlagen gewesen. Es konnte gar nicht anders sein. Alles hing zusammen. Und als habe Sam geahnt, was auf ihn zukam, als habe ihn die Ahnung bereits Kraft gekostet, hatte er bei ihrem Wiedersehen dünner gewirkt als Dean ihn seit Jahren in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Er hatte die Rippen gespürt anstelle von Muskeln, als sie sich umarmt hatten. Und doch war ihm keine Zeit geblieben, hatte er sich keine Zeit genommen, um Sam die Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, die notwendig gewesen wäre.

Denn nun, zu spät war ihm klar, warum Sam sich derart opferbereit in die Prüfungen gestürzt hatte. Es lag an den Vorhaltungen, die Dean ihm gemacht hatte, die er sich immer noch nicht verkneifen konnte. Nach wie vor nagte an ihm, was Sam getan, oder besser nicht getan hatte.

Dabei hätte ihn nichts davon überraschen müssen. So war Sam. Er lief davon, sobald er eine Gelegenheit dazu erahnte. Das war mit Stanford, bereits vor Stanford nicht anders gewesen. Oder während der unzähligen Differenzen, die sie in den vergangenen Jahren ausgetragen hatten. Beziehungsweise nicht mehr ausgetragen, wenn Sam sich umgedreht hatte und gegangen war. In ein anderes Motel, einen anderen Staat, ein anderes Leben. Ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, was Dean dabei empfand. Dass Dean sich darüber ärgerte, war sein gutes Recht. Er war nicht der Mensch, der weglief, nie gewesen. Dean blieb und stand durch, was durchgestanden werden musste.

Natürlich sagte er Sam nie, was dessen Verschwinden tatsächlich in ihm anrichtete, wie zerstört und verloren er sich vorkam. Als stünde ihm der Begriff ‚Versager' auf der Stirn geschrieben. Versager in allen Belangen, auf die es ankam. Aber vor allem in der ersten und wichtigsten Aufgabe seines Lebens: auf Sammy aufzupassen. Unzählige Male hatte er sich gesagt, dass er irrte, dass weder Sam noch John je gewollt hatten, dass er diese Pflicht als lebenslange Bürde trage. Dennoch - dass er sich von ihr nicht befreien konnte, nie befreit hatte, so oft er es auch versuchen mochte, wurde im Augenblick wieder mehr als deutlich.

Dean drehte sich vom Herd weg, sagte sich, dass es Dampf war, der ihm in die Augen gestiegen war und nun darin brannte. Wasserdampf und das Aroma der grauenvollen Kräuter, die er im Leben nicht anrühren würde. Ausgenommen natürlich er wäre krank und Sam brächte sie ihm. Wenn es wäre, wie es sein sollte. Dass er die Prüfungen übernahm und Sam in Sicherheit war. Stark und umsichtig, ihm den Rücken freihielt. Mit seinen unermüdlichen Recherchen die Antworten fand, die notwendig waren, damit sie auch diese Herausforderungen meisterten.

Aber so wie es war, lief alles verkehrt.

Dean fühlte sich hilflos, war hilflos, außerstande etwas zu finden, auszurichten, was Sam helfen konnte. Seine Gedanken liefen im Kreis. Immer wieder ging er dasselbe Szenario durch, malte sich aus, was er hätte anders machen, wo er hätte eingreifen können. Und landete letztendlich bei der einen unverrückbaren Realität, die nicht mehr zu ändern war.

So überzeugend Sam auch beteuert haben mochte, dass er an den guten Ausgang der Sache glaubte, an den Weg, der vor ihm lag, so zweifelsfrei wurde Dean doch langsam klar, dass der von Anfang an auch mit einem anderen Ausgang gerechnet hatte. Ebenso wie Dean selbst. Sam kalkulierte, folgerte, schloss aus Erfahrungen. Und niemand konnte ihm erzählen, Sam habe nicht mit eingerechnet, dass die Prüfungen sein Ende waren. Schlimmer noch, dass er in Hinblick auf dieses Ende, dieselben ebenso, wenn nicht noch überzeugter auf sich genommen hatte.

Dean war auch nicht dumm. Er ließ sich einlullen, überreden, gerade von Sam. Aber er schaltete seinen Verstand nicht aus. Und der zählte zwei und zwei zusammen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Sam sich in der Rolle des Märtyrers gefiel. Als sei es so einfach, Lebewohl zu sagen - zu Dean. Als ob Sam stärker sein könnte, wäre die Lage umgekehrt. Als habe er Dean sterben sehen und alles Erdenkliche unternommen, um ihn zurückzubekommen. Unabhängig davon, wie notwendig, wie wichtig, wie sinnvoll sein Tod gewesen wäre, was ihnen allen, der Menschheit, Engeln, Dämonen erspart geblieben, hätte er die Kraft gehabt, ihn - Sam ruhen zu lassen.

Wieder schüttelte Dean den Kopf. Nein, Sam war nicht stärker als er. Er hatte ebenso gehandelt, hatte einen Deal gesucht. Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass der Plan nicht in seinem Sinne gezeichnet war. Und letztendlich hatte er Dean öfter sterben sehen, rechnete man Gabriels Spiel mit ein. Wenigstens glaubte Dean ihm dies und wehrte die Vorstellung ab. Er selbst hätte in dieser Lage mit Sicherheit den Verstand verloren. Und wer wusste das schon – vielleicht war Sam in der Zeit tatsächlich auch ein beträchtlicher Teil seiner Vernunft abhanden gekommen?

Aber es war ihm nicht gelungen, nie gelungen, Dean zu befreien.

Dean biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das war keine Entschuldigung. Ein Winchester gab nicht auf, nur weil er ein paar – gut hunderte – von Misserfolgen zu verbuchen hatte. Außerdem gab es da noch diese Frau – Amelia.

Es wurmte ihn immer noch, dass Sam aus den Trümmern seines Lebens versucht hatte, etwas Neues zu errichten. Selbst wenn Dean immer klar gewesen war, dass es so einfach und selbstverständlich nicht gewesen sein konnte. Dass Sam einen triftigen Grund gehabt hatte, dass seine Verzweiflung groß genug gewesen sein musste, Einsamkeit und Ratlosigkeit ihm vielleicht nur diesen Ausweg gewiesen hatten. Er sah es in der Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Sam zu ihm zurückgekehrt war. Trotz seiner Worte, trotz der Koketterie, die der benutzte, um klarzustellen, dass er seine Optionen abwog, dass er so leicht nicht aufgäbe. Dass er auch ohne Dean, gerade ohne Dean zurechtkäme.

Jetzt, mit dem Abstand, der entstanden war, verstand Dean, wie sehr es sich bei diesen Worten um Selbstschutz handelte. Sam hatte versucht, sich eine Möglichkeit offenzuhalten, von der er gedacht hatte, dass er sie brauchte. Und genau das dachte er immer noch. Dass er sich vor Dean verbergen wollte. Dass er seine Abhängigkeit, seine Entschlossenheit, ihn nicht noch einmal zu verlieren, verstecken musste, als sei es eine Schwäche, Sams Schwäche.

Er war immer schon starrsinnig gewesen.

Dean seufzte, tauchte einen Löffel in die heiße Flüssigkeit und begutachtete die herausgeschöpfte Flüssigkeit. Die schimmerte in einer ekelhaft grünlich-braunen Färbung und Dean schüttelte sich und legte den Löffel zur Seite. Er holte tief Luft, hielt den Atem an und schüttete den Inhalt des Topfes durch ein Sieb in einen bauchigen Porzellankrug. Die Pfütze, die daneben landete, ignorierte er, gab stattdessen reichlich Honig in den Krug, rührte um und nahm eine große Tasse aus dem Schrank.

Er fand Sam vor, wie er ihn verlassen hatte. Vor seinem offenen Laptop, die graue Decke um die Schultern und Arme gelegt, seine Hände darin vergraben, als suchten sie Wärme. Sein Kopf ruhte auf der Tischplatte, so dass nur das ungeordnete, strähnige Haar zu sehen war. Dean stand für einen Augenblick still und lauschte auf die Atemzüge. Wenigstens wirkten sie ruhig und gleichmäßig. Das sprach zumindest gegen das Fieber, das gelegentlich aufflackerte, glücklicherweise jedoch ebenso rasch wieder verschwand. Ein Vorbote – das war es. Obwohl Dean sich weigern wollte, daran zu glauben, kehrten seine Gedanken doch immer wieder in die Richtung abergläubischer Prophezeiungen zurück. Dass es schlimmer wurde, stellte kein Risiko dar, sondern eine Tatsache.

Er setzte die Tasse ab, ließ sich schwer auf den Stuhl gegenüber Sam fallen. Der regte sich nicht, was für sich alleine bereits ein schlechtes Zeichen war. Waren sie beide doch von klein auf darauf gedrillt, wachsam zu bleiben. Sie im Schlaf zu überraschen sollte unmöglich sein. Doch in diesem Moment schien Sam hilflos wie ein Kind. Kein Instinkt setzte ein, keine Reaktion auf das leiseste, unerwartete Geräusch. Dean wollte hoffen, dass Sams Unterbewusstsein registrierte, dass sie geschützt waren. Dass er geschützt war, nicht nur durch den Bunker, sondern auch durch Dean. Der nicht zuließ, der nie wieder zuließe, dass Sam etwas geschah. Nicht jetzt, nicht noch einmal.

Er räusperte sich und zu seiner Erleichterung zuckte Sam kurz, bevor er sich langsam aufrichtete. Er blinzelte Dean an. Seine Augen wirkten rot gerändert, als habe er sie zu lange gerieben. Das Gesicht schien Dean blasser zu sein als zuvor, beinahe käsig. Die Lippen violett und aufgesprungen. Dean biss die Zähne zusammen, atmete aus, bevor er ihm die Tasse rüberschob. „Rezept von Charlie", sagte er. „Ich halte ja nichts davon, aber ihr Kräuterhexen schwört doch auf den esoterischen Kram."

Ein schwaches Lächeln deutete sich an, bevor Sam zu husten begann. Kurz nur, doch es reichte, um Deans Herz in eine eiserne Klammer zu pressen. Sam war geschickt darin, das Taschentuch, das er sich vor den Mund gepresst hatte, verschwinden zu lassen, ohne dass Dean einen Blick darauf werfen konnte, oder auf das Blut, das sich mit Sicherheit darin fände.

„Das ist keine Esoterik", keuchte Sam schließlich und eine weiße Hand mit ungewohnt lang wirkenden, schmalen Fingern kämpfte sich aus der Decke, griff nach der Tasse.

„Ist mit Honig", beeilte sich Dean zu erklären. „Von wegen Mineralstoffen und wegen – du weißt schon – Schleim-lösender Wirkung."

„Ich weiß." Sams Stimme klang rau und diesmal lächelte er wirklich. „Du hast nicht nur eine Erkältung kuriert, als ich klein war."

Dean schnaubte abweisend. Sentimentale Erinnerungen konnte er am wenigsten gebrauchen.

Sam wandte den Blick ab, nahm nun die Tasse mit beiden Händen, trank vorsichtig. Für einen Moment glaubte Dean, er würde wieder husten, doch Sam blieb ruhig und nippte ein weiteres Mal. Erst dann sah er auf. „Charlie, ja?", vergewisserte er sich und Dean nickte.

„Keine Esoterik", wiederholte Sam. „Die Heilkräfte bestimmter Teesorten sind belegt. Allein in China …" Er hielt inne, setzte die Tasse ab, presste sich ein neues Taschentuch gegen den Mund. Doch bis auf keuchenden Atem nahm Dean kein Geräusch wahr.

„Mach langsam", sagte er vorsorglich. „Niemand hetzt uns."

Wieder flog dieses Lächeln über Sams Gesicht und Dean fragte sich, was ihm unangenehmer, was furchteinflößender war: der Husten oder Sams neu entdeckte Angewohnheit, mit verklärten Bildern aus der Vergangenheit aufzuwarten. Vor allem aus ihrer Kindheit. Er grub Momente aus, in denen Dean ihn beschützt und verteidigt hatte. Für ihn gestohlen, obwohl Dean sich sicher gewesen war, dass er sich damals nie verraten hatte. Sondern auf Sam aufgepasst in dem Glauben, dass Sam nichts davon bemerkt hatte.

Natürlich nicht ausschließlich. Dean war nie ein Heiliger gewesen, selbst wenn es Sam in seiner Erschöpfung so erscheinen mochte. Es hatte stets genug Gelegenheiten gegeben, in denen er Sam warten gelassen, ihn irgendwo abgesetzt, untergebracht hatte, um seinen eigenen Geistesblitzen nachzugehen. Ob es nun um Mädchen gegangen war oder um halb-legale Geschäfte. Fälle eben, in denen ein kleiner Bruder definitiv als Störfaktor galt.

Gerade dass Dean das wusste, sich nur allzu genau erinnerte, erschwerte es ihm, den geweiteten Blick in Sams Augen zu ertragen. So ähnlich dem, den der als kleiner Junge getragen hatte. Immer dann, wenn er zu Dean aufgesehen hatte, ihm gelauscht, ihn angeblickt hatte, als sei er ein Held aus einer griechischen Sage, aus einem Comic oder einem Action-Film, je nach dem, womit er sich zuletzt beschäftigt hatte. Es musste Sam verdammt schlecht gehen, wenn er sich an ihrer Kindheit aufrichtete. Genauer gesagt, an der Kindheit, der er doch immer hatte entfliehen wollen.

Es brach Dean das Herz.

Sam trank erneut, doch nach zwei weiteren Schlucken schob er die Tasse von sich.

„Komm schon", versuchte Dean ihn zu ermuntern. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst? Du wirst doch wohl ein bisschen Tee bewältigen."

Sam schüttelte den Kopf, verzog den Mund, als ob ihn die Bewegung schmerzte und stützte den Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte. Dean glaubte zu sehen, dass er zitterte, dass die Lippen – obwohl nun befeuchtet – mehr blau als violett schienen.

Er stand auf, umrundete den Tisch. „Dir ist kalt", entschied er. „Ab ins Bett."

Sams Hände waren eisig, trotz der warmen Tasse, an der er sie eben noch gewärmt hatte. Dean half ihm beim Aufstehen, legte ihm dann den Arm um die Hüfte, stützte ihn vorsorglich.

„Es geht schon", murmelte Sam. „Mir geht es gut."

Doch der unsichere Gang, mit dem er sich den Flur entlang tastete, sprach eine eigene Sprache. Auch seufzte er dankbar, als er sich auf seine Matratze sinken ließ, widersprach nicht, als Dean ihm seine Schuhe abstreifte und die Kissen am Kopfende auftürmte, damit Sam einigermaßen aufrecht sitzen konnte, es so dem Husten nicht unnötig erleichterte. Er schlug die Decke auf und bedeutete Sam der Geste Folge zu leisten. Ohne Widerworte krabbelt der in die Mitte des Bettes und ließ sich von Dean einpacken. Er fühlte die Stirn, doch stellte kein Fieber fest und ließ dann seinen Blick durch das trostlose Zimmer wandern.

Das Bett war praktisch das einzige Möbelstück, das Sam verwendete. Nachttisch, Schrank, Kommode schienen unbenutzt. Keine Bilder, keine herumliegenden Besitztümer. Nicht dass sie viel ihr Eigen nannten, aber verglichen mit seinem eigenen Zimmer wirkte Sams geradezu kahl. Wenn Dean darüber nachdachte, wurde ihm klar, dass Sam keine unnötige Minute – zumindest wohl in seinen Augen – im Schlafzimmer, in seinem Bett verbrachte. Wenn er es vermeiden konnte, sich dorthin zurückzuziehen, dann tat er dies, zog es vor, in der Bibliothek, an einem der Tische oder am Computer zu nächtigen.

„Ich hole dir eine Wärmeflasche", schlug Dean vor, als die Kälte des Mobiliars ihn frösteln ließ.

„Nein", sagte Sam und drückte den Kopf in die Kissen zurück, schloss die Augen. „Das hilft nicht."

Dean wurde plötzlich still.

„Was hilft dann?", fragte er schließlich leise. Und unerklärt, unvermittelt, schlug sein Herz schneller. War es das? War dies der Moment, in dem sie ehrlich zueinander waren? In dem sie zugeben, was die Angst, Sorge, die Abhängigkeit voneinander wirklich bedeuteten?"

Sam öffnete seine Augen, sie schienen glasig. Er lächelte nicht, sah Dean nur an.

„Nichts", sagte er schließlich. „Die Zeit – vielleicht."

Deans Zähne gruben sich in seine Unterlippe. „Sam", sagte er und Sam erwiderte seinen Blick wortlos. Hilflosigkeit erfasste Dean wie eine Woge, die drohte, ihm die Füße vom Boden zu reißen. Dass Sam aufgab konnte er nicht zulassen. Dass der sogar den dünnen Faden der Hoffnung verlor, mit dem er gewohnt war, Dean vorzugaukeln, dass alles in Ordnung käme, war unvorstellbar, steigerte Schuld, Angst ins Unermessliche. Nein, alles wäre besser als Sam zu gestatten, kampflos aufzugeben.

Mit fliegenden Händen tastete er nach der Decke, hielt inne, schälte sich zuerst aus seiner Jeans, ließ die achtlos auf den Boden fallen und sein Hemd folgen.

Sams Stirn wies tiefe Falten auf. Sein Mund öffnete sich, doch er sprach immer noch nicht. Auch nicht als Dean nun tatsächlich die Decke zurückschlug und zu ihm ins Bett kletterte. Er zog sie wieder hoch, so dass sie beide darunter geborgen waren, und stupste Sam an, bis der sich ein wenig aufrichtete, ihm erlaubte, den Arm um ihn zu legen. Mit der freien Hand nahm er Sams kalte Finger in seine, verschlang warme Füße mit denen des Bruders.

„Was tust du?", fragte Sam schließlich. Dean atmete aus, lächelte, fühlte sich ungewohnt verunsichert.

„Ich passe auf dich auf", erklärte er schließlich ebenso leise wie Sam gefragt hatte. „Jetzt kannst du frieren, fiebern, zittern oder dir die Seele aus dem Leib husten, aber ich werde bei dir sein."

Sam schwieg, doch nach einer Weile hörte Dean, wie er langsam ausatmete, bevor er sich umdrehte und sein Gesicht in Deans Schulter barg.

Dean lächelte, rieb kleine Kreise auf Sams Rücken, über die hervorstehenden Knochen. Und schließlich neigte er den Kopf und presste seine Lippen in Sams Haar. Strähnig, stumpf oder schmutzig, das spielte keine Rolle. Es war Sam und solange er es vermochte, würde er für Sam da sein.

Ende

15


End file.
